Bananas Are Yummy
by SK-chan
Summary: A certain someone arrives at the Kurosaki home. Bananas are involved. Nuff said. Ichigo x Ishida, and Kon has a millisecond appearance. Summaries suck. Just read it. Mature for very slight sexuality.


Bananas Are Yummy

by SK-chan

Started 2-20-06, Finished 1-12-07

Fandom: Bleach

Pairing: Ichigo x Ishida

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or its characters, yadda yadda.

Notes: I started this almost a year ago. Wow. Amazingly great at procrastinating am I! Nonetheless, hopefully it's at least half-way decent. It's my first pairing fic on (although I've roleplayed a TON in the past that could most certainly be submitted as drabbles, but I just don't). Enjoy the (crack-like) fic! And I'm sorry I didn't go further with the yaoi. It's my first time writting that sort of thing at this depth, asdfghjkl;. Oh, and this is based on a conversation I had with a friend about bananas and Ichigo/Ishida. R & R, onegaishimasu.

---

Kurosaki Ichigo made his way towards the kitchen, running his hand through his bright orange hair. He examined the room with hungry eyes then spotted a small yellow fruit in the shape of a crescent. With skilled fingers the teen stripped the food of its peel.

At that very moment, an individual wearing a pair of glasses rang the doorbell. Ichigo heard the noise and quizzically wandered over to the door with the banana still clasped in his left hand. He glanced through the window then turned the knob with his right.

"I-Ishida?!" Kurosaki questioned, letting the door fling open. The other boy gave the Shinigami a look of disappointment.

"You're surprised I'm here?" Uryuu asked calmly, adjusting his glasses which contained rectangular lenses held in silver frames. He had a serious look upon his face. "Kurosaki; I thought you knew better."

Ishida Uryuu took a step into the Kurosaki's home.

"I'm here to," he paused, gravely staring Ichigo in the eyes, "sew up Kon."

At first Kurosaki Ichigo gave a stupefied look, expecting a completely different reason. After all, the straight A student had been staring at him during class and talking to him more frequently. It was beginning to worry the Shinigami. Did his hair just stick out too much? No, it couldn't have been that…Ishida should be used to that by now. But what _was_ it, then? It was bothering poor Ichigo to no end.

The second reaction the orange-haired teen gave was a question. It wasn't a very well thought out query, but at least it was comprehendible.

"You're here…to sew up Kon?" he asked.

"Yes…is that a problem?" The Quincy adjusted his glasses once more.

"Err…no," Ichigo responded. "He's upstairs," he continued, leading the way towards his room. Ishida smirked from behind, brushing a few bangs away from his eyes with two fingers.

"Here he is," Ichigo told the other teen, holding up the talking stuffed animal which had a small rip in it. Unfortunately, before Kon had the time to speak he was knocked away by Uryuu's powerful hand, sending the mod soul to the other side of the room. Kon landed in Ichigo's opened closet and didn't say a word, apparently knocked-out.

Ichigo stared in shock at the proud Quincy who was smiling triumphantly. He pointed over to Kon.

"K-Kon was sent…you sent Kon…you said…"

"I lied," Ishida admitted, interrupting while letting his glasses reflect sunlight from the nearest window. The next sentence was said with utmost composure.

"I truly came here for you, Kurosaki."

Ichigo gave a look of confusion before changing the subject as quickly as possible. He glanced around the room, trying to find a good topic for a conversation…

"I like bananas," were the words that came out of the teens' mouth, leaving Ishida wondering if he was high on an illegal substance. The Quincy stared at the other with a "what the hell" sort of expression.

"My banana is crooked," he stated aloud, holding up the lopsided fruit to Ishida so he could see. The Quincy stared at the food before catching the double-meaning of the phrase. He blushed slightly.

"Would you like a taste?" Ichigo asked the other teen, holding out the peeled banana. The scent of the fruit filled Ishida's nostrils before he had an unexpected nosebleed. Uryuu reached for a nearby tissue, leaving a stunned and puzzled Strawberry-kun.

"A nosebleed?" Ichigo wondered out loud as the other tried to stop the blood from running by exerting pressure on the veins. Ishida continued to blush, due to being both embarrassed and having perverted thoughts.

"It's just dry today," the black-haired teen explained, creating an excuse. "That's all."

Ichigo gave Uryuu a look of disbelief but decided to let it go. He asked the question once more.

"Would you like a bite, Ishida?"

Uryuu's face flushed a deeper red as he refused. "I-I-I'm fine," he insisted, turning away from Kurosaki. The other followed his eyes, turning his own head towards Ishida.

"Your loss," he bit off the end of the banana, chewing it happily. Ishida gaped at the action and blushed even more. He felt the nosebleed rush back out of his nose and in response pinched his nose more tightly with the tissue.

"Mm; my banana tastes good," Ichigo randomly said, enjoying his treat. He swallowed one bite after another, soon gobbling the entire thing. Ishida was having trouble containing the amount of blood that desired to pour out from his nose.

"Hmm…I think I'll get one more," he continued, glancing up at the ceiling before looking over to Uryuu. "Are you sure you don't want one?"

Ishida quickly nodded, still holding the nearly crimson tissue up to his nose. Ichigo peered over at his bloody hankie and offered him another, in which the Quincy gratefully accepted.

Soon after the Shinigami appeared once more through the door to the bedroom with a banana in his right hand. He grinned and began peeling it.

"This one's longer," Ichigo said to no one in particular. Hell; he could have been talking to the banana. "And it's more ripe. It should taste better than the last one." With that, he bit off the tip.

By now Ishida Uryuu could have been sent into the emergency room for the amount of blood he had lost. He was now on his fifth tissue and the nosebleed just wouldn't cease. Once more Ichigo gave him an odd look.

"That's some nosebleed you have there," he told the other teen with a frown before taking another bite out of his banana. "Are you _sure_ you're alright?" He gave a look of concern.

"I-I-I'm…fine…" Ishida fibbed, continuing to put pressure on his nose. It just wasn't stopping…it annoyed the Quincy. How embarrassing to be having a nosebleed in front of Kurosaki…and it was all because his mind was locked in the gutter. He mumbled something under his breath and watched Ichigo take another bite, making himself feel hungry.

It was then when the thought hit him. After swallowing, Ichigo gazed upon his banana and glanced over to Ishida and back, finally realizing why Uryuu had been acting so…oddly.

"Y-you mean…" Ichigo began, trying to find the right words. He was rendered speechless.

Ishida's eyes traveled over to the nearby wall on his right.

"…Kurosaki…I'm somehow…_attracted_ to you."

Ichigo's eyes opened widely, almost losing his grip on the banana. He blinked once, then twice, trying to fill up the awkward silence that followed the other's words. After pausing for a little more, he tried his best to appear calm.

"Ishida…I never knew…" Ichigo himself felt a slight tinge of warmth upon his own cheeks. "I mean, I knew you were being more open with me during class, and you seemed to have your eyes on me, but…"

"So you noticed…" Ishida pressed up his glasses since they were beginning to slip. He then tossed away the bloody tissue in a nearby garbage can, finding his nosebleed finally letting up. "I wasn't sure if you had noticed or not…but I figured it had been long enough, so I decided to pay you a visit, hoping…" He trailed off into an inaudible volume.

Ichigo tried to make out what Uryuu's last words were, but failed miserably. "You were hoping to what?" he asked, curious of what his classmate had to say.

The answer given was having difficulty leaving Ishida's mouth. "I was hoping to…well…tell you…that…I…" But the end to that sentence was never said. Because, for at that moment, the Quincy had unexpectedly lunged forward and locked his arms around the Shinigami, kissing him passionately on the lips.

Ichigo was shocked for a moment, but suddenly felt a rise in sexual desire, his hormones beginning to take effect. After placing the banana down on a nearby nightstand, he quickly took control of the kiss, constricting the Quincy with his own arms, not planning on letting go. Both tongues graced the insides of each of their mouths, their lips repetitively wrapping around each other, lost in a sea of eminent desire.

Ishida gave a short moan, feeling the kiss deepen and his partner become more aggressive. Soon enough he was straining his muscles, trying to stand still, feeling his body constantly being pushed towards the bed behind him. Soon enough he succumbed to Ichigo's desire, lying on his back as the orange-haired teen continued the kiss.

Soon enough, Ichigo broke away from his partner's mouth, breathing heavily. He wasn't sure what had gotten into him, or what had gotten into Ishida, or what was making them do such a strange act…all he knew was that he _liked_ it.

"…Kuro…saki…" Uryuu breathed, "…you can strip me…if you want…"

Ichigo blinked in surprise as a small smirk crept up his face, soon showing a toothy grin. "Mm…if you say so," he told the other, grabbing Uryuu's striped school tie. He forcefully pulled the Quincy up, almost choking him, then unknotted it and tossed it over the side of the bed. Next up was the shirt. He quickly fiddled with Uryuu's buttons, having trouble undoing them due to the sweat emitting from his pores.

"Mm…I hate buttons…" Uryuu said randomly, noticing Ichigo having difficulty.

"I think I do, too," the other replied with a frown, but soon enough opened the white shirt up, exposing a bare chest. The smirk returned.

"You have a sexy body, Ishida."

Before Uryuu could speak he felt a palm touch the bulge in his pants, gripping it slightly, cutting his answer short. "Aaa…" he spoke instead, gasping for breath.

Kurosaki continued to smirk, enjoying the reaction. "You like that, huh?" he asked, loosening the grip then beginning to stroke the bulge. It throbbed slightly then hardened.

"Aaa…aaa…!" Ishida without a doubt was sexually aroused by now.

"Mm; it sounds like you're enjoying this…" Ichigo's fingers toyed with the bulge, nimbly feeling it from side to side, back and forth.

"Aaa…mmn…aaa…" The sounds were heard in equal intervals after each breath.

Ichigo then pulled on the zipper to Uryuu's pants, pulling them down to his ankles. He proceeded to scamper up onto the bed, hovering over his partner on his hands and knees. "Such a sexy body…" he repeated with a crazed look on his face, almost frightening the teen below him.

"K-Kurosaki…aaa…I just remembered…need to get back…aaa…schoolwork…" As much as Uryuu was relishing the moment, he truly wasn't about to sacrifice his "Top Student in the Class" title.

Ichigo frowned, pretending to not have heard. "How'd you get such a feminine body?" he asked curiously, as if thinking out loud. But Ichigo didn't expect an answer, and instead slowly leaned over then licked the glasses character's bare chest playfully. A few gasps of breath were heard, mostly (if not all) from Uryuu.

"S-stop…Kurosaki…" Ishida was paralyzed by the constant touch of the other's tongue, as if his body didn't give a damn to what happened to his homework. All his body cared about was the sexual sensation it was receiving by the Shinigami. "T-tomorrow…"

Ichigo decided to acknowledge Ishida's plea. "'Tomorrow'? You mean, you want to continue tomorrow?" He smirked and sat up, looming over the other.

"Yes," Uryuu finally gained enough control to speak again, "I have an important essay to write tonight. I didn't expect us to go this far…"

As disappointing as it sounded, Ichigo continued to look pleased. "Fine," he replied, "I'll be waiting. You'd better be here, or I'll be really pissed off."

"Of course I'll be here; I wouldn't lie," Ishida stepped off the bed and gathered his clothes, beginning to slip them back on. "I shouldn't have as much work tomorrow. Eight o'clock?"

"Eight o'clock, no later," the other responded quickly, not the most patient of people.

"Fine. I'll be here. Expect me."

"You _know_ I will."

"Heh. Of course."

Ichigo watched lustfully as the Quincy headed towards the door, grasping the knob with delicate fingers. "See you at school, Kurosaki." He shut the door behind him.

Ichigo was silent for a few moments, watching out the window as Uryuu walked away. Then he turned and stared at the room behind him. That room was the kitchen.

"I need another banana."


End file.
